The last retaliation
by Raven1179
Summary: The story of the war before the great destruction. It starts out pretty slow so please bare with me. Hope you like it R&R.
1. Default Chapter

The last retaliations  
  
Declaimer: I do not own any of the Armored core items or ideas. But I do own the characters and the story. The cities and places are real; the story could be in some time.  
  
They have stationed me in Kill box 3, which would be my old neighborhood before the war. There is no one left in my neighborhood they are gone or dead. Most houses have been destroyed and the red armada (Spain, Germany, and Japan) is closing in.  
  
I am the commander of the area and I plan on keeping it so. We are positioned at the fork of the Missouri and Kansas rivers. The red armada is coming from the east. Alas for the east which is where my beloved dwelled. Oh how I want to capture that land, and see if I could find her belongings, I would be able to bring her memory back. Oh how I long to hold her again as I had held her in the past. The last time I had told her that I loved her was when they had captured her territory. I can still hear her screams radiating form the phone, while they pried her hand away from the thing that we held last. Oh my dearest Allison I'm sorry that I couldn't save, save you from those damned red.  
  
"Commander! Commander! The...The red!" It was my left flank guard panting from his run from the radar tower here. "The red sir they are advancing from the east" I looked up at him, this news was what I was waiting for weeks. The reds were attacking so we had a chance to ambush them, they would never know what hit, and it would be perfect. "Sir awaiting your orders sir!" Tell everyone to suit up, and tell the wrench's to get Carrion ready". "Sir yes sir" I then got ready for the battle by putting on my G-suit.   
  
I walked out of my tent; the atmosphere there was that of hatred and fear. The sky even looked as if it was pissed off at someone, more then likely it was anticipating the upcoming battle. The gray overhang of the sky seemed maybe for just a second like angels preparing to cry for those who are going to lose their life. A small smirk came over me and I thought to my self "Why should angels cry for those damned red, they are just going to turn their backs on them once the battle in heaven begins." The dark gray clouds were sure to release rain; it was going to be perfect that way we can cover our MT's tracks on radar and visible conformation.   
  
It was very silent on camp; suddenly a lone cardinal broke the perpetual silence with a low sweet melody of a time long forgotten. It's sweet melody pierced through my heart and made me remember of lost memories of my family, friends, and mostly of my beloved.   
  
My legion of MT pilots were already inside there MT's, awaiting their positions for battle. "Sniper squad, front and center!" they obeyed " I want you on the west heights flanking them on the old buildings, before you head out equip long range locking systems" they hurried to the wrenches that were already waiting. "Those covering the left flank, I want you to equip missiles and bombard those red" they hurried to the weapons room. " The rest of you come with me, we are going to get them up the middle."  
  
My MT was at the end of the line of all the soldiers. Carrion was an advanced MT from the new Marakumo Corp. It had chrome blue and black paint job it also looked worn from battle. It was taller than the other MT's, it was equipped with a rifle, missile pods, and my favorite the newest model of laser blade The Moonlight.  
  
Inside the cockpit it is full with screens and buttons. On the main screen was the final picture that Allison gave me, it still had her perfume on it. I just hope that I will be released from this hell so I can be with her again.  
  
My legion charged forward, the snipers took out most of the attackers and so did the bombers. We had to pick off the ones who were left behind. We had entered their territory some of them were retreating farther east. I picked off their radio outpost using my missiles, that way they couldn't call for more reinforcements.  
  
The battlefield was a horrid site; soldiers were dying within their shells of metal and wire. No chance to escape had those who had fallen under fire. Lucky were those who were hit by a bullet that pierced through the metal. Oh! How I envied and pitied those who have fallen. The red were falling quickly there was no chance of them winning now. I would get what I wanted; I would get to reclaim my lover's land. IT was over with, the resistance had died and we had banished them from our land.  
  
Unfortunately I heard something different. "Sir! We have oncoming bogeys coming from the west they are coming fast! They out number us, sir we need help!" Damn it was an ambush, and her we thought that we were ambushing them, they were toying with us. Seeing how we attack and what we do. "Oh no! My god! Sir there...gray...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!...(Radio silence)."There was a harsh crackling sound coming from the sniper outpost. "Nick! Are you there...Nick...damn it man answer me!" My sniper team was gone and so was my last remaining relative. There was no time for mourning for my team instead I did what anyone would have done. I rushed to there position as fast as I could. From afar I could see dark smoke form my sniper teams position; the cloud was growing smaller because of the rain. Once I arrived I saw nothing but the scattered bodies of my snipers; at least I knew that they didn't suffer long.  
  
Anger was coming over me to see my fallen allies, more brothers of arms, and my family of lost souls. To see them scattered as if they were of no importance, as if they fought with no honor. I said to the limp bodies of the fallen "I shall not let your death be of vein. I just hope that you will rise to the greatest glory and realize that you are gods within your own realms" a lone tear came to my eye. I hadn't shed a tear in what seemed like a lifetime.  
  
"Incoming enemies coming from the NW" said the cold heartless machine. "That must be the basted that did this, I shall destroy him!" I said more out of uncontrollable fury. " I will kill that demon and display his carcass to the crow then I will bury him in a shallow grave and pure lime over his useless body."  
  
I then burned my thrusters toward the enemies. The radar said that two of them were flying above me and the larger one was below me in the abandoned highway. I jumped and boosted up until I saw and locked on the two helicopters, I dispatched them with my rifle. I then proceeded down to the abandoned highway to meet the larger one. Sure enough there he was in the plain sight in the middle lane of the highway. It was nothing that I had ever seen before, it was the same height as my carrion it carried a large plasma rifle, a missile pod, and a grenade launcher. It had a gray paint job, so this was the basted that killed my men. On one shoulder it had the emblem of the red armada which was of a ship emblazoned upon a cross and the other was of a helmet and a Celtic cross in the background. I charged forward with my rifle firing, and my laser blade fully charged to the utmost. I screamed over the radio " Die red basted!" he dodged my attack and came around and hit me with his rifle. He had several good hits in; the distance between us was small so I sliced with my laser blade. I cut his left arm off, but once again I was unlucky. He had burned back to avoid my next advance, as he was burning back he got off several more shot of his rifle and missiles. All of which hit their target; I was to die so as any solider about to die I prayed.   
  
I prayed for my soul, for my family, and mostly pleading to god to allow me to see my beloved again. I was not paying attention to my actions, but I left the radio on, so my opponent heard ever word that I said. "I'm sorry I let you down Allison, I'm sorry I let you down my dearest rose" I held the ring that I had bought her so many years ago as I begun to lose conscienceness. I heard as if in a dream Allison's voice "Mixtli...oh my god ...Mixtli i'm sorry!" I then feel unconscience, I was happy to hear her once more. I wanted to tell her that I love her but it was too late because I was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Or so I thought...  
  
  
Please tell me what you think. R&R please this sorry this story can only progress if you want it to. Well hope you enjoyed it.  
-Raven_1179  
  



	2. The last retaliation pt. 2

The last retaliation Chap. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own any of the AC item but I do own all the char and situations. I do apologize this one is a little bit slower then the last one and unfortunately it doesn't have any action......well I can't say that. Well hope that you like it. Please R&R  
-Raven  
  
  
..."Mixtli please wake up, please my darling wake up" she then began to cry" I'm sorry my love, I didn't know...I didn't know". It all seemed like a dream as if I died and before I woke up I had a vision of my angel, I still haven't figured wither it was my angel of true love or of death. I was still groggy and in pain every thing seemed like a horrible nightmare.  
  
I was lying on my back in what I guess was a hospital. How was I rescued, who rescued me, a million questions went through my mind in an instant. A nurse walked by, so attempted to sit up from my bed and ask her for a glass of water because my throat was very parched. That attempt failed miserable, so I just asked the nurse for the glass of water " Nurse, Nurse could you please get me a glass of water, I would greatly appreciate it." The nurse then walked over and bent over me. She had a look of pure malice in her face " You dare ask me for a glass of water you damn blue scum, they should have left you to die like the rest of your army" she then began to walk off into the end of the hall but she kept on talking" Yeah that's right the rest of your men where killed after their cowardly example of a Commander fell, god now I know why the blue are dying so quickly because their whole force is consisted of cowardly pieces of s......." she then left the hall.  
  
The world shrank back into a small speck in the corner of my mind. It seemed that I was looking down at the world through the eyes of someone else. My worst fear had materialized my worst fear of being captured by the red and becoming their POW. I had heard stories before about how the red torture blue POW until they crack or die, I am sure that the torture would be different for me because the stories were of lower class blue infantry. I promised myself that I wouldn't give in, that I wouldn't betray my comrade that still have a chance in this war, God I sure do hope that we win that way all of these death wouldn't have been in vain  
  
I made myself go to sleep that way I wouldn't be available when they come to interrogate me, but no sleep would keep me from the painful blows of their truncheons. A strange thing happened when I was asleep; I had a dream that is something that I haven't experienced ever since I was a teen. Strangely enough the dream was of a period of pure joy, of a time where I dreamed of being someone great, a time where the war was being fought on the other side of the world and that I had no care. Or responsibility. I was at the age of 17 and I was back at a place that I visited very often with my beloved. We were at the 23rd floor of a building that is no longer standing. We were looking out at a perfect ski line of our city. All of downtown was deserted, the sun was setting with its blinding glory; and Allison and I were locked in each other's arms in an embrace that I would have wished to keep forever.  
  
"Oh Mixtli I love you so much, and I want to be with you forever" she said softly. "As do I my love, as do I" we then came closer and we kissed. We kissed each other with the passionate heat of two young lovers who are very much in love. When we unlocked she put her arms around my neck and I put mine on her waist. "Love me forever my prince and I shall be yours" she said softly into my ear. " I will love you for forever and a day my beloved Allison" I then got down on one knee and proposed to marry her "I know that we are kind of young but I love you and that is all the reason we need to be married, please will you marry me Allison?" She then picked me off the floor and whispered into my ear "Only on one condition" I was dumbfounded but I answered anyway "What would your condition be?" She then smiled and said "If you kiss me" she said in a sultry fashion. I then kissed her as passionately as I could. She then began to undress and so did I. She then pulled and I looked deeply into her eyes "I love you" I said. "Oh Alvaro, seems like you are having a good dream."  
  
I awoke abruptly and saw Allison as I last saw her yet more beautiful then I remembered. She was sitting next to my bed; I thought I was still dreaming. I finally said aloud "Am I dreaming?" I said softly. Allison then reached under the cover and grabbed my fully erected member and squeezed, I then yelped. "Does it still fell like you are dreaming?" She didn't allow me to say anything but instead closed in and kissed me. Kissed me as hungrily as a wolf denied sustenance for 15 years.  
  
Remember this story can only progress with your reviews so if you like what you have read then review this and I will come right back and post Chap. 3 so read and review. Thanks  



End file.
